


Enough.

by 2001DoubleD33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, BAMF Molly Hooper, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Molly stands up for herself, Molly/John - Freeform, Yelling, argument, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Molly is one hundred percent DONE with Sherlock and his games. And she's gonna let him know just that.





	Enough.

John was astonished. He could not believe the words coming out of Molly's mouth. A sweet thing, she was. Always quiet and nice, but now she had bloody lost it. Sherlock had gone and run his mouth while John went to get her an ice coffee, and one for himself which he'd drank half of on the way over. Now she was screaming at him profanities even he used rarely.

 

“I've wasted years on you, you bloody prick! I've gone and spent time and energy on your fucking experiments and troubles,” Molly snarled at him, picking up papers and folders and chucking them at him. She even picked up a ruler at one point and chased him with it until he grabbed it away from her and tossed it.

 

“And you ignore me, belittle me, and humiliate me like I'm your god damn run around bitch! I'm damn well sick of it!” she smacked him with another folder.

 

Sherlock was shocked to silence as she went on about what he'd said to anger her, and other times she'd been to scared to do anything about it. They came nearer to John as she did. Molly seemed to notice him then. she stormed over and yanked his cup out of his hand, spun about and tossed it on him.

 

Sherlock shouted, missing most of it but getting it on his chest and shoulder anyways,”That was hot!” He snapped.

 

“Oh! Cool off with this then!” She grabbed her cup from John, walked to him and dumped it over his head. Sherlock gaped at her as she stalked away. Molly came back to John, still angry.

 

“And you,” Molly snapped, approaching with quick steps.

 

John tensed, ready to block a blow, but instead she grabbed his coat and tugged him forward- into a kiss. John made a startled sound in his throat, his hands finding her waist even in his shock.

 

Molly pulled away after a moment, looking at him,”You call me.” She smiled,”I think I've been waiting to do that since I met you, John Watson,”

 

John dumbly nodded in agreement, and Molly hummed. John yipped in surprised when she smacked his arse on the way out of the lab. He looked to Sherlock for an explination, but Sherlock turned away to look at the now trashed laboratory.

 

John didn't dare forget to call her that evening.


End file.
